my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack (D)
Note: Applejack's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Applejack is a female earth pony who lives and works in Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother, Granny Smith, her older brother, Big McIntosh, her younger sister, Apple Bloom, and her dog, Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. Personality Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. However, as much she wants to do her things by her own, she ultimately realize when she cannot do it alone and ask her friends for help. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, what sometimes create some disagreements with Rarity. She also dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", but there are a few exceptions to that statement. Just like most of her family members, she is very stubborn, as she doesn't give up easily, even when she knows she cannot do the task. This also leads her to her desire to win competitions she gets in, just like the "friendly" competitions she has with Rainbow Dash. Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom, becoming quite overprotective with her. However, her most strong trait is her honesty, in such way she represents the element of honesty. She is so honest that lying is almost painful to her. When she doesn't want to tell the truth she simply avoids the question or run. Skills Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down. Applejack also possesses extraordinary athletic abilities, something that she shows in her "friendly" competitions with Rainbow Dash. She is also a capable cooky, as she dealt with the catering to Shining and Cadance's wedding. Relationships Family Granny Smith Granny Smith is Applejack's grandmother and the one that took care of her and her siblings after their parents' death. Applejack has her in high regard, trusting in her advices almost blindly. Big McIntosh Big Mac is Applejack's older brother and, despite this, she is normally the one that try to take of him instead of the otherwise. Apple Bloom Apple Bloom is Applejack's younger sister and, due to this, she is very overprotected with her, even if she doesn't need her "protection". When the little filly needs some advices, she turns to Applejack who is glad to help her little sister and point her the right path. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Applejack and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Applejack stays in shock when she gets to know that Sombra saved Fluttershy. In "Celestia's Warning", Applejack is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. In "A Royal Dinner", Applejack and the others call to a meeting with Twilight in order to discuss about Sombra. In "Revealed Secret Love", Applejack and the others are called to a meeting to Twilight who is planning to tell them about her and Sombra. Once there, Rainbow Dash tries to convince the others about Sombra's evil intentions, with Applejack still remaining impartial until it is really proved that Sombra is either reformed or not. When Spike let it out it is possible Sombra is trying to use Twilight, she and the others force him to tell the truth, what led him to reveal the secret Twilight had told him about the kiss she and Sombra shared. After the argument that comes next, Twilight says to Sombra that Applejack was not very pleased with the news. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Apple Family Category:Earth Ponies